Isolation
by Travelocity
Summary: Sticky: self service, interfacing. The good stuff. Starscream has been neutral for too long and yearns for safety only to find it inside an Autobot. This story will be updated periodically, I'm sure. I already have two continuations that I will ponder over posting. I have a livejournal; if you see duplicate stories well, that's the other me.
1. Chapter 1

Dry, barren wasteland. That is all it ever was to Starscream. Unless like the others, it held a certain relic of Iacon. But what if this time was different? What if it held a useless and false beacon… oh how enraged he would be.

Starscream gazed around, walking up to the coordinates of the supposed relic. Looking down to his tracking scanner, he vented, checking his surroundings once more.

"A waste…" he huffed, "of my time."

There was hardly a thing around here. Anything, anyone. Time and space seemed abandoned in this atmosphere. All around him appeared faded and washed out, a halo effect in his optics, like fog washing over the floor.

It was silent since his arrival, the only noise coming from his heels hitting what sounded like sand below. Very… very white, fine sand grains. After a few steps forward, Starscream finally noticed where he was; the sound of the ocean was eerie against his audios. He felt like he was deaf, hearing for the first time. It was… well it was almost magical to say the least. The seeker slowly turned his helm around to listen for which direction the ocean was.

Closing his optics, he listened intently, feeling an urge to tilt his helm back. He fought it. He was acting foolish, even in the presence of no one. It didn't matter who was or was not there… there was never time to indulge.

Was there?

A faint blue aura seemed to fade into his vision out of absolute nowhere. He squinted a moment before heading in that direction. He might as well explore this region…it could make a reasonable home.

A fort, a base, a hideout.

A sanctuary.

Starscream lingered around the shoreline before sliding through the sand like a snake to come close enough to have the water wash up against his metal. That felt remarkably good against his pedes, dry and unpolished in some time. Being away from Knockout and his _beauty_ supplies had its drawbacks. The water was a little chilly, he had to admit but one could get used to the temperature.

Gradually, he slipped his lithe frame all the way into the water at shoulder height. Paddling around, the seeker actually enjoyed the activity.

Diving underneath the water's glassy coating, the former SIC swam with wide strokes down and down until he saw a small creature. Opening his mouth a bit, he spoke, his voice muffled by the sea.

"First one of the evening," he said, lightly prodding at the five legged sea star. Starscream slid it off its rock, a bit irritated by its stubbornness and let it rest in his servo. He kicked his pedes and fidgeted on occasion to keep from floating back to the surface. Watching the starfish, he tilted his helm, analyzing it closely. This was one of the only moments in his life it was merely out of curiosity… not for benefits. After a few moments, his armor began to tense as the pink creature started attaching itself to his servo.

"No… please, ew what is it you are doing?" Starscream questioned awkwardly.

The starfish clung to him and did not make a sound.

"Hmf, why won't you answer?"

Silence.

Another moment passed by and the seeker thought it best to return to the solid…well, somewhat, ground. Hours had probably passed. He pried the starfish off him as gently as possible and let it float a moment in the water, not touching, simply watching. It fluttered lightly and wiggled before sinking and hitting its back against the rough rock. Starscream winced and decided it better to return it to where it once came. Softly, he scooped up the Earth creature and set it presumably face-down on its rock. Starscream sunk down to the rock's base and kicked off it, rocketing his way to the surface.

It had only gotten slightly dimmer around him from earlier. It was odd how that worked… he felt as though he'd been gone for centuries and yet only a mere hour had passed, from his guess. This location… there was just something about it that was different. The seeker shivered from the exposure to the fresh air, cold and sharp against his frame. The chilly air caused him to hop lightly back to where he had left his tracker on the white, smooth beach. Hopping and prancing in the wind, he made his way to his piece of equipment. It was making light beeps like it had beforehand, however this time he was deciding to ignore them. This was a small paradise and he declared it as such. He could spend the rest of his life cycle alone out here without relics and danger and harm… and he would offline happy.

The lone seeker dried off a bit more before settling into the sand. He emptied his small subspace and set out the objects it held before him.

Small ration of Energon, one tracker, his GroundBridge's remote and that was all. All he brought, all he needed. Lying back in the sand, Starscream basked in the rays of the afternoon sun. He lulled his helm back and almost nuzzled against the soft, powdery sand. It was like a beach made of sugar, to be honest. Curling and rolling, Starscream made a small divot to rest in; it was cozy enough to nap in for the time being. The heat of the shining star and his exhaustion from swimming allowed Starscream to doze off in a nanoklik, bathing in the light and soaking it in like a thick sponge.

A slight rustling had awakened him. Flinging his frame upward in an alert response, Starscream clicked up his rockets, moving his wrist rapidly to aim at all exposed sides. All he saw was that the fog had rolled off the land and the moon had come out. He must have slept… a rather long time. Regardless… where did that noise come from? Who was here? His mind found its way back to the skittish mindset.

"Hey! … I am warning you, do not dare cross me!" he barked into the mist. The sound emerged once again. Turning cautiously, he aimed at what he presumed would be more mist… instead it was the location that was blocked by such thick clouds. So this… was where he truly was all this time. Not just a beach, an island; a small island at that. He stood from his small nook and looked around, realizing he was all alone there. There was but a single tree and just a long stretch of beach. But this… why was this the tree here? It was, from what he learned of his time with MECH, a redwood. Those don't grow on islands, do they?

However it got here, whoever placed it there, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that there were no intruders. No Autobots, no Decepticons… no nothings. Just the lone seeker and his own thoughts, save for the tree and sand.

He curled tiredly back to his indent in the sand. He would pay mind to the tree in the morning, but for now, it was time to rest. Starscream shifted and shut his optics, hoping to drift off to dreamland instantaneously. But that was not the case. Several quiet minutes passed, and Starscream was still wide awake. He couldn't help but still be alert. Primus knows what else the lost fog will reveal in the morning. But that could wait… he may not be able to fly from attackers but he could sure as the Pit fight them into oblivion.

More shifting took place and before he knew it, Starscream was sprawled on his back, glaring up at the stars. _Curse my constant fear, _he thought over and over. Sitting up onto his shins he hissed, desperately wishing he could lie back into slumber. _Primus please, let me sleep away from fear. Away from the ferociousness of battle and the enemies that are near. Let me close my optics and dream, please let me hide, away in the safer worlds in my mind. Let me drift away from doubt and the noises that scare, tonight let me think that for the risks I don't care._ _Rid me of this suffering; keep me in your hold far from harm. And there I'll stay safe…_

"Recharging in your arms…" he murmured. Lifting his helm with the deepest of breaths, Starscream parted his lips, looking up to the moon as if it was a bot he admired. Inhaling and exhaling deeply calmed him enough that he actually lied back once more, his optics growing heavier each nanoklik he curled there. But there was something on his mind. …Well, being alone had its benefits but what if this was where he was to remain the rest of his life? Yes, he would be remotely happy away from danger but… well, a bot did have certain needs-

It was just too peaceful here. He could fret in the morning about his future. He didn't _have _to remain here… it was just a lovely option to have around. Curling in, he let his limbs go limp and allowed his systems to rumble off in shut down. He squirmed happily, nestling against the sand, still warmed from the long gone heat of the day. His optics fell shut and his servo was cradled against his abdominal plating. Venting out, Starscream softly let it stroke him. Sometimes… it would be nice to not have to pretend his servo was another's. It would be beautiful to have another holding him, caring for him. But this was all he had. All he could afford.

Shivering lightly, the lonesome Neutral spoke, "There's… a war."

Even after all that had happened, all that had occurred either by his own servo or his previous master's, he felt innocent. He was vulnerable. Balled up on a silent isle, using his own servo to comfort himself, he was innocent. Lying there, contemplating his fate in the world, the seeker let his servo stroke further down to his panel. He grasped it slowly and rubbed it smoothly with his curved servo. Starscream continued to think of his future, how he would escape safely next time to this desolate location. He always found touching himself to be soothing. It didn't have to be somebot else's, just as long as there was a touch.

Hitching his pedes gently, he arched his back up off his sandy sleeping space, pushing against his slowly heating panel. The metallic scratch was gone this time, being as gentle as possible with himself and Starscream curved his mouth into a smile. Starscream rubbed his codpiece a little harder. Letting out soft mewls into the midnight sky, the seeker happily cooed to the stars. The smooth wings behind him perked out and folded inward with his pleasure as he teased himself. His sensitive wings fluttered back and forth in a manner that couldn't have been seen by the bare optic; they just simply pattered back against the sands of the beach.

The sound was arousing, as were his own mewls and miniature pants. The flickering of the flier's appendages against the soft grains of sand grew soft and shallow as Starscream's back continued to bow. He parted his pedes one by one and purred quietly to himself, his optics closing. The thick lubricants seeped from his opening panel into the sand, creating a bluish wet spot. The dampening earth beneath Starscream was felt by the bottom of his aft. The aroused seeker drew his frame up to gaze down at his growing mess. Delighted, he moaned out and let his leakage drip, tapping into the sand. Starscream's long claw slid down and around his valve, tightening instantly around it. He slid it inside, getting it far and deeply burrowed into his port.

"A… uhn…"

His claw was joined by another and another, sliding in and back outward in a smooth motion. The neutral hitched and coiled up his pedes as best he could, enjoying the feeling of freedom and vulnerability. He was exposing his bare valve and moaning with the cold air finding its way to it. His optics opened, only to remain lidded, as he cried out to the stars, his digits scraping his nodes. Lifting his heavy wrist, the quivering seeker reached over and latched onto his spike. His lubrication increased and he bucked gently to his servo, his other palm touching the underside of his erect spike.

"O-oooh. Primus, p-please!" he wailed.

His frame arched with the release of his fluids. The overload felt so excruciatingly delicious, something he'd anticipated to have once again. The moonlight illuminated the atmosphere and the remnants of the mist glowed; it was beautiful, and he had just overloaded in it.

Panting out, his hot vents so burning they caused steam in the chilly air slowed as Starscream's wings fell back into their original positioning. His systems once again prepared for slumber, shutting down everything inside his heated little frame. He left his panel open, cuddling into the sand and let himself enjoy his freedom on the ocean's lonely isle. Peacefully, the tired out seeker fell asleep and his processor went to his truly favorite coordinates: dreamland.

The morning light rolled over the beach, brightening the white sands. Starscream's relaxed frame was lying in its continued position from hours upon hours before. The limber seeker stretched out and let out a long, content sigh.

"Mmm… I believe it is breakfast time," he purred, closing his panel slowly as he stood.

Starscream smoothed out his sleeping area and looked to the beach. Pulling out his Energon, he gave another sigh with a smile.

"Beautiful… day."

Reaching up to sip the blue substance, a wind whirled past. Starscream thought it was nothing, that was until the tree rustled and leaned with the wind. He turned to the breeze and was forced to squint. He raised his empty servo to act as a visor, shielding his vision from the gust. There was something atop the redwood.

… One of those so called "pinecones?"

Perhaps, perhaps not. He'd have to climb high upon it to find out. Hm, there were plenty of branches for leverage; the task was not _impossible. _But it would require a certain amount of energy. Chugging down the rest of his morning ration, Starscream set course for the tree. The trunk itself was impressive: large, surely holding many rings of its age inside. Nonetheless, it was huge. And it had many places for the scrawny seeker to cling to. Reaching up, Starscream began to climb, not minding the heights; he used to fly for Primus' sake. Why on Cybertron would he fear them now, even when he couldn't… oh, that's right… it's because-

"Ha! Finally. … What on Earth…"

There laid a small basket looking device in the top branches of the tree. It… appeared to be made of metal as well. The aviary hauled himself up to inspect the case. The lid was tightly shut so he decided it best to use his claws to break the seal open. It worked instantly.

"… A relic," he spoke breathlessly.

He leaned in closely to the mysterious object, scanning it repeatedly with his optics.

"The Energon Charger."

A miraculous invention of the original 13, able to formulate a last drop of Energon, recreate the quantity and have it last for plenty longer than it could have alone. Recycling and reusing perpetually, one could have a reliable, permanent source of fuel… forever. Hm, so _this _was where the signal was originating from.

"This… is far too good to be a true occurrence," the wide-opticed seeker said spitefully to the universe. He still took it out of the eons and eons old casing. He blew off a small layer of dust particles, wondering how in the world it could have that on it at all. It was solidly sealed and the Primes placed them and sealed them away immediately… didn't they?

Either way, this was a relief. One of Starscream's biggest worries was no more. He had a stable source of energy: everlasting… for as long as he had a sample substance for his usage. Nothing would stand in his-

A warping noise sounded out below. A green light flashing for a short moment, and then it was gone. Starscream flinched and curled as close as possible to the redwood, poking his helm out between the foliage to watch what was happening.

… Where were they?

It was still soundless on the island, however it was slightly hard to argue that, considering the seeker was far over a hundred feet above the ground. Yet, there were no visible shadows, no heavy stomping, and certainly no chitter chatter down below. But one could not be so quick to assume.

"I presume I'll just have to get down myself and look. Hmf," the Neutral mumbled. He held the device close to his chest and bent over the edge of the branch he was perched on. Searching around for the next foot hole, Starscream was forced to look down. And he panicked.

Heights were not entirely the issue… it was the matter of his T-cog being out of his frame at the moment. If he fell he would be injured with no way of getting help… and whoever was down there would not assist him most likely. However, if he wanted to make it out of there safely, he had no choice other than to climb down as quickly and stable as possible and power up his remote to the GroundBridge. The dash from up here to down there was impossible to perform in a matter of moments; somebot would surely spot him… and definitely open fire.

Either way… there was only one place to go: down.

Starscream tucked the EC closer and jammed his heel's tip into the foot hole. He let his weight pull him downward and almost instantly, the branch snapped, causing him to fall back onto another limb. Screeching loudly at the fear of falling to his near-death, Starscream clung to the branch and his newfound relic. Two things hung in the balance: his source of permanent Energon, and his own life. This one branch against his back was the one thing keeping him from a fall to near death or offlinement if he fell wrong.

His wings began folding, sliding him to the side from their discomfort. He flung his frame up, clinging to the tree's trunk, whining down at the far away ground. His optics offlined, trying to mask his thoughts filled with peril. And that is when his processor silenced itself enough he could hear pedesteps far below. Placing the relic to his abdominal plating, covering it safely the seekerbot leaned his back away from the tree as he pointed his audios towards the noise. A large framed bot stepped out from the side of his view.

Blue, red on top, helm finials, long pedes, small hips, broad chest.

Starscream hissed through his denta, "Optimus Prime…"

Optimus held a device similar to Starscream's own tracker in his servos. His helm was tilted downward, optics most fixed on the tracking device. He walked slowly in a circle, checking his surroundings and lifting his servo to his audio receptor.

"Ratchet, this location I'm afraid, holds no life of any kind. I am not having great luck pinpointing the beacon," he said clearly.

"Hmm… perhaps you should check around once more and then report back; then I'll GroundBridge you back to base," the medic responded.

Prime only nodded. That's all he ever had to do. Meanwhile, Starscream was still clinging to his life amongst the foliage above him.

A small beep came from Starscream's tracking device and it was rather loud. Optimus's helm jerked up and scanned the area above him rapidly. He pulled his servo to his waist and from atop the branches, Starscream could identify its familiar glow to that of legend.

The Star Saber.

Prime held its holster silently, optics focused on the tree. The sun, still rising in the early morning was beginning to obstruct his view. Prime squinted, flat servo held up to assist. The slender seeker curled his body around the branch, trying as if to become one with it. The bark was rather itchy.

His movement created a slight rustle and a glint of light refracted off of Starscream's wings.

Prime leered and noticed the shimmering metal. He stood a foot in front of the tree's base and stowed the Star Saber into its holster.

"Megatron…" he mumbled with disdain. Optimus bent his knee joints and jumped high, pulling up on the branches one by one, eventually linking his pedes to them as well for stability. He came nearer and nearer and….

Starscream's spark nearly gave out, beating so rabidly it was louder than the beeps from the monitor. He clung to the relic and balled himself up against the wood. Shutting his optics, he let himself believe that he wouldn't be found.

A long moment passed and all that surrounded him was silence. Starscream's optic opened to a slit. If somebot was present, they'd have struck him by now.

But, fluttering his optics open, Optimus's faceplate was right there a few feet from his.

"Starscream?" he whispered.

Starscream's faceplate and armor ran white. His facial expression was full of fear and shock.

"I-… Optimus Prime," was all he could manage to say softly in response.

The Prime's soft blue optics locked with his in a glance engulfed with question and disbelief, not anger and hate. Optimus did not look as if he would harm the seeker.

And Starscream couldn't help but feel the need to not hurt Prime as well. He felt relaxed and calm. Needless to say, safe. The Autobot looked so normal… this close up. His features were godly, peacefully accentuated and glamorous. His blue was such a deep cobalt, and his red was crimson.

Starscream was almost overcome with a sense of delight. He could just reach out and touch…

But Optimus moved first; he shifted to pull his full frame onto the branch to join Starscream. After settling and crossing his pedes over the limb, he nestled himself right beside the ex-Decepticon.

A long moment of silence passed before either said anything.

"Starscream…" Optimus began, "why is it you are alone up here, in the middle of a deserted island… atop a tree?"

"I… was simply…"

Optimus' gaze drifted to Starscream's stomach plating; the Energon Charger was still tucked away in his servo, bits and pieces of the protruding metal poking between his claws. Optimus had already looked at it long enough. He merely listened to Starscream hesitate and stutter, seeing what hole he could dig himself into on his own. But the Neutral was at a loss for words.

"I see you possess the relic we have all been searching for," he said plainly. It wasn't rude nor was it so plain as the words fell from his lips.

"I-… I I…"

Optimus placed his warm digit against Starscream's own, quivering with anxiety. The seeker's frame eased forward and his innocent optics beamed. The Prime just watched him. He watched his breathing and his twitches and movements. He watched his wings curl to his back. Optimus watched all the things Starscream did in the few moments he allowed his digit to caress and rub his lips.

Starscream's feelings swelled, his digits began to curl. Optimus Prime… was touching him, rubbing his lips. That was… that was… it felt nice.

Optimus withdrew his digit finally, his optics widening after a nanoklik with his realization of what he did. He sat on his servos and looked a bit to the side. "Starscream, I'm afraid… I need the Charger."

Starscream just paused, dumbfounded. Optimus had just performed something intimate… And suddenly everything had formed back into business. But, could he really blame him? A Neutral and an Autobot had both come here for the relic. … And only one was allowed to leave with it.

Clinging to the EC, the former SIC whined up at him, "N-no."

"Starscream…" Optimus droned in a warning tone.

Starscream enveloped the device in his servos tightly, not willing to budge. "It is mine. I collected this relic before you had even arrived here. It is mine, Optimus Prime," Starscream said steadily, clutching what he believed what his rightful property.

Venting softly, Optimus leaned forward, holding out his servo and placed his palm up.

"Starscream, please. You know you do not deserve this device. It is a relic of Iacon and it belongs with the Autobots."

"N-no. I discovered it before you ever would have. It belongs with me!" he snapped viciously.

Silence.

The only sound was from Starscream fumbling the metal between his servos: little clanks and taps. Optimus didn't say anything else for quite a while. Neither did the stubborn flier. They just sat next to one another, Optimus' helm still turned as if awaiting an answer. Starscream kept his helm downward on the other hand, not wanting anything more. What was his was his. Finder's keepers.

Nobot wanted to initiate another conversation. The tension was just too… actually it was almost annoying. For the both of them. The seeker was irritated with Prime's pontificating and his persistence. Even if Prime only had said one thing, he wouldn't budge until he had the EC in his own servos. And they both knew that for certain.

Right as the seeker had formulated something to say, he noticed the Autobot leaning in his peripheral vision. _What on Earth is it now?!_ He thought.

"Starscream…" Optimus began.

_Ugh, probably another plight to join the Autobots._

"I know… why you do this." Optimus' tone remained soft, gentle. …Strangely soothing even though it was his mortal enemy. Well… when he was employed to Megatron. Did they even have any personal history…?

The aviary snapped his helm up, brows furrowed, denta ready to grit against one other. "You know nothing of me!" he snapped viciously.

"And yelling is just your tactic to conceal the possible leakage of the truth. Shouting is your defense mechanism, Commander," Prime said with a wave of his servo, letting it fall to the branch space between them instead of out in front, expecting a device he would not receive.

Now he understood Megatron's annoyance of Prime and his speeches and gestures and just him: Because… he was right. That was why.

His lips parted to speak, to speak an apology, but he shut himself up before such words could be spoken. He didn't have to apologize for his behavior. He was the rightful leader of an army! Of an empire! …Wasn't he? He was-

"I know what Megatron performed on you. …I know. I have known since I first saw you. You were by his side, strictly in attention. You were with him always. And I know why you did not act out then, and why you do so now."

"He has used you, tormented you. Ever since he had taken you up from the far side of the town of Paraxus. He told you he prized you and in all this time, he has barrowed your dignity and in that, he has torn it to shreds. Starscream, he has taken the very being right out from your inner being… Can you not see? I know how he would take you always: roughly and unforgiving, ruthless and cruel. He touched you, Starscream… right here." Optimus said strongly, touching Starscream's waist.

And he let him. The seeker's wings flattened out against his back, his faceplate easing from anger to a sense of defeat. Why must Prime be so correct? Every minute of every day. Starscream did not even SEE him every morning, noon, and night. How could he stand it that long when it had merely been 15 minutes? Oh, that's right; he was too busy being a target to both sides! Running, jumping, hiding, scavenging, and in his past, flying. Always always, away from danger. And here he had just snapped at danger, had almost made danger upset and angry. Then where would he be? Falling to his offlinement hundreds of feet below. His frame would surely crack in half, into fourths, eighths, millions of tiny pieces. And why? Because he had his primary biotech yanked from him forcefully. And their medic had not even bothered… to assist him. He barked but not once did he feel sympathy for the seeker.

Gah! The nerve of them all. Why should he join a side that did not care? Oh yes, Prime would go there next: 'Starscream join the Autobots. It's better.' Hmf. No. The answer would be no. Always… no.

Pushing Optimus' lightly placed servo off his waist, Starscream made an effort inside his systems to hiss. But… it came out as a whine. Why were his frame and his mind betraying… everything else that mattered? Or did it not matter at this point?

"Optimus, cease your constant chatter. I refuse to give up what is most important to me and my own ambitions. Now please… leave."

"Listen for a moment, Starscream… I know you do not wanting me to refer to you as Toy."

Starscream nearly purged. That name… that disgusting name. How putrid. How dare Prime! How d… how dare he…?

"I..h… h-h…w-why are you doing this to me?" the seeker cried out weakly.

Optimus's servos held onto his rounded shoulders; he held him quite firmly and leaned in to look deeply into Starscream's glassy, red optics. "Because Primes have a sense of equality for all life, no matter their designations, their occupations, their frame type or affiliation. They care for all. And I care for your well being. So I ask you… once again: Will you join us?"

A long pause sailed through Starscream's processor. The wind had begun to pick up and the tree began to curve into it. The healthy leaves rustled and scraped one another in the breeze. All the while, Optimus' servos never released the ex-Con.

Starscream took in a deep intake and closed his optics, giving a small nod.

Optimus tilted his helm slightly and queried in that deep, hypnotizing vocalizer, "Mm?" The large bot slid his servo under the seeker's narrow chin, tilting his sunken helm up to him.

Letting out a mousy whine, the flier answered. "Y-yes. Please."

Prime could understand that it took the world for him to give in, for him to admit that joining a cause he had fought for so long was the only answer and the only way out. It was the only way to live.

He hesitantly let his digit fall against Starscream's quivering lip, ending his fear. He could be safe with them… he would be safe. He moved a slight inch forward, parting his lips as if to preach more but they closed and he turned his helm. "We are not safe here. As the wind increases and accelerates, we stand a lesser chance of remaining tightly to this tree. We have no choice but to vacate the premises."

"Very well," Starscream mewled shyly.

"… You cannot get down," Prime said, smiling just a bit.

"I-I… I can!" Starscream shrieked wildly.

"Hm. While you may believe you can, you cannot. We are hundreds of feet above sea level, Commander. I suggest it would be wise of you to follow me down closely. Then you could-"

"Oh shut it. I am perfectly capable… of climbing down myself. I do not require _your _assistance," Starscream interrupted rudely. And on purpose, at that. Starscream looked straight down over the edge, letting his optics adjust to the distance of the ground to where he was perched. Optimus slid closer and leaned almost onto him, over his shoulder he poked out his helm, staring down to the same place before meeting Starscream's optics with a smirk.

"Do you still see yourself fit to climb down safely?"

The seeker crossed his arms and huffed, squishing the Charger to his metal. "Hrmf. Well then, how _do _you suppose I get down 'safely?'?"

The Prime gave him a strange look; calculating and stoic.

Optimus effortlessly scooped up the squirrely aerial bot and gently settled him over his shoulder. He squirmed and exclaimed his discomfort but he was safe to say the least. To silence his cargo, Optimus pat his back, as a creator would do with their sparkling. After a brief few moments, the seeker had calmed and quieted himself. Taking care of Starscream would be no difficult task indeed.

The blue bot made his way down the tree, checking every few minutes to see if the relic had shifted from Starscream's grasp. But it hadn't and never did. When he jumped and landed cautiously on the sand, the Prime curled his new recruit back into his arms instead of his rigid shoulder.

He was asleep; his servo was curled to his thin mouth and his other clutched the device. It was… Optimus found it rather pleasing and c… cute.

Slowly, steadily, Optimus curled the former Commander's arm around his neck, cradling the slumbering seeker. Instantly, Starscream purred, accepting the neck and cozying into it contently. Optimus rested his servo against his back all over again. He sighed with a smile.

"Ratchet… requested GroundBridge, no need to hurry," Optimus said with his free servo tapped into his com. He breathed smoothly, helm curled to Starscream and his wonderful noises.

Ratchet answered a few moments later. "I… no need to hurry, Optimus? What has happened?"

"Yes, shh. I will tell you when I arrive back to base."

Ratchet shook his helm in disbelief back at the base, leaning against the GroundBridge controls. He nonchalantly punched in the previous coordinates and pulled the lever. He took his time. "GroundBridge: activated," he mumbled absentmindedly.

Optimus' form came through and there was something odd about it. He seemed… bulkier? Ratchet stood more alertly, gasping and stuttering as he noticed Starscream's little frame on his leader's.

"O-Optimus! But but he can't he can't-" he stammered furiously.

"Shh, Ratchet. Compose yourself tonight and we will talk tomorrow," Optimus said quietly as he walked past him. He turned before he entered the corridor, watching his medic. "And I thank you for the Bridge. Good night, dear medic…"

Optimus' personal quarters were located at the back of the corridor. It was not along the wall like the rest; it was just at the very end. It was dark and grew darker, his pedesteps lost in the echo of the hall. As he punched in his coding, he heard Ratchet behind him, doing the same to enter his own room. They gave a curt nod to each other before Optimus stepped inside, turning to close the door.

"… By Primus, I hope you know what you are doing, Optimus," the medic vented.

But his words appeared lost. His Prime's door was already shut tightly… and there was a small clanking. Ratchet shut his door quietly, leaning back against it in shock. His servo rubbed his forehelm.

Optimus had just locked himself in with an ex-Decepticon. This could not end well.

His knees lifted to the berth. He eased the fast asleep bot into the sheets with his gentle servos, propping himself up with his elbows. When sitting up, his servo pinched part of Starscream's armor. In response the seeker let out a whine, whimpering and curling away from the Autobot.

Optimus made a fast snatch, clutching the slender bot closely. "Shh, shh. I am sorry. I did not mean it."

Starscream's helm turned up to him before resting against his chassis. He nodded.

Optimus looked over his faceplate for a while, just noticing every little detail. Starscream was never one to hold innocence; he did have a past. But after agreeing to side with them, his new leaf caused him to look more peaceful, gentler, and more subtle with his attitude.

If he behaved and promised to remain with their alliance, he could get his own housing unit. But for now he was going to stay in Optimus' berthroom, snug and closely under his serveillence.

Prime let go and allowed Starscream to nestle into the berth on his own. When he found a comfortable position, facing Optimus on his side, he closed his optics slightly. The room grew silent. Optimus lay there with a once ferocious model and he had done so much to him. They had done so much to each other. He blew off Starscream's arm… and Starscream had unleashed Skyquake upon him. It was back and forth.

Optimus leaned over to the consol on a stand next to his berth and he tapped a few buttons. The lights dimmed to the point they seemed nonexistent. None of them were standard either… they were colored lights. Blues and light purples. They reminded the seeker of his former colleague… Soundwave. It reminded him of the atmosphere in Soundwave's room. They shared that berth almost every night. The sticky, delectable interface was enjoyable, but the comfort was even better. He provided a sanctuary from their leader. Megatron was vicious and constantly frustrated about something. And taking it out on his new toy was always to his liking. But the intelligence operator always came in during the night to collect him and carry him to his own private quarters. Soundwave had helped him through a lot in the past… and he just abandoned him. Left him… for scrap.

He regretted it and for a sick moment, his spark twisted with pain and sorrow. But he had to let go… was it really the situation where he would not see him again anyways?

He would… he promised himself. They would be near each other soon enough.

Amidst his inner conversation, Optimus had already curled his servo tightly around his little waist. He felt his thin digit-tips against his lower back above his aft. Starscream let out a sigh of relief, for this felt incredible. While he knew it was a safety precaution, he was at least being cared for in the comfort of Prime… a bot he had despised and for what reason now? None.

Optimus began gently situating Starscream in front of him as he too lay upon his side; Starscream wriggled. Prime tilted his helm to him, watching his facial expressions to detect any discomfort before it would have happened. But none occurred; the seeker was peacefully nestled on the soft berth with the Autobot facing his front. Prime was… Primus, he was a quite large model. He stooped less of course, seeing as he was curled to the smaller frame that was Starscream's. The seeker looked up and into Prime's gorgeous… bright optics. He was lost in them; they were sparkling and shimmery and-

Starscream yawned and before he knew it, he was slouched into Optimus' frame. He was so warm… soft… dare he say cuddly. He was simply adorable, holding and snuggling him like that. Starscream battled his own thoughts and bickered with them inside his mind. He was not, he was too, he was not…. He was caring, sweet, and although it was jumping ahead he appeared to truly love all, regardless of faction, allegiance, species, everything…

And Optimus once again held Starscream's slender waist with his huge servo. His optics had closed as well and he may have already entered recharge. Perhaps it was time for him to do the same. The flier mewled out one last noise, involuntarily of course… before he slipped into a cozy slumber. And he could have sworn Prime had kissed his helm goodnight.

Ratchet stirred in his berth. This was unsettling and absolutely disconcerting. How could he do that? Bringing an enemy into their sanctum? Why!? That was so unlike him! Primus… he would never forgive him for this.

Optimus may be Prime and he may make sound decisions… but Ratchet swore if anything went awry he would never assist and never help him… hmf. Still… Starscream did not possess his T-cog. He would clearly not have the upper servo and that settled the medic's spark every so lightly. Starscream had mighty sharpened claws but Optimus' servos were mightier; they were big and could achieve marvelous things… m-marvelous…

Ratchet pondered what exactly else they could do… it was astonishing how these feelings escalated. Oh. Right. Because "We need you at the control console the next week and a half straight." Granted, Optimus rewarded him with occasional breaks and he would step in for about one hour. One hour was never enough… it just never was. He would have enough time to choke down his rations and rinse his frame of the accumulating dust and dirt, head nonchalantly to his room and lock his door and lie down on his berth and think… and spread his pedes and reach down to- And then he was called back into duty. Some nights he got so close and it was taken from him; usually it was Optimus knocking on his door to ask him for assistance with the relic hunt.

Primus and Unicron, things were just… difficult at this point in time. If he just… well. He had free time now… hm. Ratchet looked around and checked to see that he had tightly shut and locked his door. He had. Thank the universe too, it was cold and he did not feel interested enough to leave his now heated sheets. Tensely, he shifted beneath his sheets and blankets, over onto his abdominal plating. He could feel his systems perking up from his no longer stalled sexual drive. The smooth sheets beneath his front grew intoxicating as he rubbed against them; he gently brushed his panel up and back again to the flat surface. This was always the beginning of his favorite. Touching himself wasn't enjoyable if you just grabbed yourself without self-performed foreplay.

So slowly, ever so slowly the medic shifted and tried spreading his pedes to spread the sheets against his tender region. He could not spread them that far though, the berth was much too flat. Shrinking back under the warm bedding, Ratchet moaned. The Autobot bit his lip and clasped his servo to his mouth, internally telling himself to shush. If Optimus came in… well it would be quite embarrassing of course… unless he joined-

No.

No…

He couldn't… that was too personal. Far too personal. Optimus… Orion was his closest friend. He was a mech of his word and his work as well. And besides he was probably busy with caring for the withered seeker… Optimus was probably cuddling him like a stuffed creature. Wide arms arched around the seeker's side and slender… little waist. W-what if Optimus was nuzzling h-his wings, touching his f-frame… his aft a-and panel…? Hnn, what i-if Starscream was b-bucking, writhing against him in ecstasy… both leaking against e-each other…

Oh, P-Primus what if they were fragging in there? Oh… ah. Please.

Ratchet squirmed and clutched his pillow, leaning his chestplate up to do so. He bit into the fabric of it to mute his moans as he bucked his codpiece eagerly against the berth mat. _S-shh_ he whispered in his processor. Not nearing his orgasm, he squirmed and grew frustrated. The berth was insufficient now, soaked with a puddle of his built up leakage. And then it came to him.

The red and white mech moaned lightly as he pulled the pillow down in between his slicked pedes. He arched and gasped at the alternate surface. It protruded out and gave him a better object to shove between his pedes and rub on. The berth was just a tease… always avoiding his wet panel. He shoved his servo up to his mouth.

"P-Primus! N-nh. Y-yes yes please… a-ahh yeah…" he muffled into his servo, the same air cycling into his palm.

The medic's thick digits dropped, curled, and sank into the mat as he continued imagining his leader and their captor fragging one another. P-Primus why couldn't that be a reality, why could he not be in that room watching and satisfying himself? He wanted it desperately and more than he'd ever desired anything before. Ratchet had forgotten what a proper overload was like, not some quick one you managed to get five kliks into a wash. This was a well… decent session. Humping his pillow deeply, he let out a small, muffled scream. His overenthusiastic movements triggered his powerful and long awaited overload. The drenched thigh plates of his own squeezed the pillow against him as he came. Shortly after his clenching inner workings subsided, he slumped back down to the flat, hot berth. Panting, he left the blankets against him where they were. Needless to say, he wasn't cold any longer.

In the dawn of the new day, Optimus onlined his systems and looked forward. Surprisingly, his vision was stuck onto the seeker's neck and the back of his little helm. He pulled his helm out from there gently. If he awoke him, he'd never forgive himself for disturbing such a beautiful, skittish bot. He was so peaceful lying there with him; he realized then and there that beings of such hostility and cold emotions could be so graceful and calm when treated with tenderness. Optimus could quite literally tame Starscream, and being pleasant and caring was all he had to do to achieve that. …But what was he thinking? He couldn't _tame _another bot, no matter their past. He was a Prime. Primes did not utilize nor support slavery.

Was… was this already slavery? He had taken him in… he gave him a place to stay and merely asked for his support in return. The EC was tucked in the drawer of his nightstand and the seeker? Well he still slept soundly, happily. Starscream had every right to go against what Prime offered but he did not. This was not slavery, it was protection and loyalty. It was care and love, not chains and restrictions. Then again if the seeker tried anything mischievous he would be put on some certain form of lockdown of course… of course. It was protocol, for the safety and well being of all others Prime was responsible for.

Optimus chose to embrace the Neutral closer to him, inhaling his specific scent.

Wait, why did he do that?

W-… why did he feel like that needed to be done?

"Why did I… do that?" he said aloud. Starscream onlined instantly from his seemingly deep stasis. But he did not move. He did not struggle. He put up no fight. The stoic flier looked to his new commander with sleepy optics. After all it was still 5:30 AM.

"R… return to sleep, Starscream. I had no intention of waking you," the blue bot murmured.

"I don't wish to… if you are awake I wish to be as well," he whispered, lowering his helm.

Optimus let a smile grace his faceplates, honored actually, that a bot such as Starscream had so willingly sided with the proper cause. He lifted the seeker's helm but his chin.

"You require recharge. I will see to it that you gather some peace of processor," he hesitated. "You have earned it."

Starscream was still in no shape to put up a fight, and one of being awake at that. He would have passed into stasis in a few minutes whilst Optimus watched. Yet his leader chose otherwise. He decided to use a simpler tactic, one that would allow Starscream to be the one in charge.

"I will…" the larger bot began, "return to sleep if you do."

And that was all it took. Starscream nodded and his helm fell forward into Optimus' chest, optics closed and his intaking steady as ever. He was already half asleep.

Optimus dictated that today would be a solar cycle best suited for a day in the berth. Tucking Starscream in closely and tightly to his own frame, Optimus patted down the silky sheets. They fell against the protruding surface of Starscream's frame and they accentuated every curve. His easy breathing could not been seen feet away but with the sheet curled around his body, it was magnified in a delicate manner.

"So beautiful," Optimus hummed, slipping back into recharge.

But as the afternoon crept in and they both remained in the berth together, Starscream began stirring and shifting more often than before. Optimus was taken aback by his antics and grew worried. He was not like that earlier, so what was afflicting his poor tired frame? Could it be restlessness? Illness? Hunger pains?

A small damp feeling crept on his thigh at this moment. Had he busted a seam earlier and not realized? It was too late to look now. Starscream turned and curled back onto the Autobot, whining in his recharge. Optimus prayed he was in good health. He would take him to Ratchet now and-

"U-uhn u-uuhh… y-yes, please," the seeker moaned softly.

Prime's faceplate flushed and he squirmed, biting his lower lip. The seeker was…

Starscream had settled his servos flat against Optimus' chestplating and he began wrapping his limbs around the Prime. The seeker worked fast in his slumber that was certain. Starscream pressed his frame against the warmer, that being Optimus' larger one, and he rubbed his entire frame against his: nuzzling his chest, nudging, and practically humping Optimus' waist. The seeker was overheated and by the looks of things, aiming for such a status.

By the feeling of the fluid on his waist and dripping to his thigh, Optimus knew the seeker was having a nocturnal emission. Fearful of what to do in a situation such as this, the red and blue bot nudged his helm against Starscream's in efforts to wake him. His arms were pinned by the seeker and the last thing he wished to accomplish was harm him. However, Starscream only responded enthusiastically by nuzzling his helm up against Prime's. Their crests bumped a moment and Optimus twitched, Energon flushing to his cheekplates. I… it felt g-good.

Twisting his humongous frame, Optimus didn't realize how much the seeker was loving it up; he squeezed around Optimus tighter and tighter, sliding up onto his front and lying his helm on his chestplate, still somewhat asleep. The Autobot couldn't hold his glossa anymore and he let out a huff and a pant. H-he was being used as a berthtoy… and i-it felt so good.

"U-uh a…. ah y-yes o..ohnn…" the seeker continued, hazed over with lust.

"N… nh. M-mh," Optimus panted. He slid down his servo to grope at the luscious aft, beginning to fall victim to the seeker's model. Bots… always said they were hard to resist. N… no. He was a Prime, he did only what he meant to… But damn, seekers were an optic-ful. They appeared so thin and lithe but they certainly were packing in certain regions.

Fondling the upper thigh points of Starscream's armor, Optimus' intakes hitched. He crossed his pedes as much as he could and arched his chestplate up. Squirming as he felt his own lubricants leaking out, he bucked back at the seeker unknowingly. Starscream panted and jolted awake.

"A... O-Optimus! I-I… I apologize, please! Don't th-throw me out," the seeker begged, his cheekplates a fiery red.

To shush him for good, Optimus leaned into him, depositing a powerful kiss against his moving lips. Open-mouthed, they moaned into each other and both resumed bucking against one another. The heat escalated and grew to unimaginable proportion inside Optimus. It had been so long… and it had built itself up so high it was borderline painful. But Primus, it was worth it. And Starscream was assisted with his… h-heat as well.

Rubbing fast and desperately against Optimus' slim, silky waist, Starscream moaned and arched his back sharply, his wings following the curve. Lubricants spilled out from his opening panel and the seeker cried out as he overloaded against his commander. Optimus came shortly after, bucking and holds Starscream close to him to ride out his pent up energy.

After the aftershocks of overload subsided, they fell limp and panted, both in time with each other. Starscream nestled and kneaded Optimus' chestplating. Prime's dark servo rested upon the former commander's aft and shuttered his optics, falling back into shut down. Starscream curled into his lovely berthpartner, shivering until he slept as well.

After spending two solid days, never leaving the room, Ratchet had had enough.

Knocking harshly against the door, he wailed to his leader. "Optimus this has gone far enough! You need to refuel, as your physician I strongly suggest you get out here and-"

Starscream cracked the door. He left it ajar as he opened it a few inches more and tilted his helm softly. The seeker was smiling. "Good morning, medic."

Ratchet was dumbstruck. He yelled and bellowed and the seeker keeping his leader practically captive was just cheery and joyous.

"I… hello. G-good morning. Where…" the medic trailed off, peering over Starscream's arched shoulder, "is Optimus…?"

The slender flier turned over the same shoulder and twittered, tapping his heels together once beneath him. "He is in the washracks I believe. Do you require him?"

With a hesitant shake of his head, the medic backed up slightly. He held a large ration of Energon within his servo, meant for Optimus to share with Starscream. He would have turned and left but the seeker's servo was swift; he pulled his arm forward and kissed his cheekplate.

"Is that for Optimus? I am able to retrieve it for him, doctor."

Ratchet handed it to him slowly. Hmh… sweet of thim.

Starscream took it happily and bestowed another kiss on the medic's cheekplate. And just like that he was gone behind the barrier.

Hm… different.

Starscream sipped the fresh Energon and hopped back into the cooled berth. They had snuck out a while ago to watch the sunrise and since then the berth had settled, no longer heated by their overworked frames. While to the others they seemed to be shut-ins, they had actually done much together. They stretched, they ate together from Optimus' private storage case, they bathed together, they talked to one another, they cuddled, and… needless to say interfaced more than three times. They had… somewhat of a bond over the recent solar cycles. When sharing a room, the two were already so very close; it was only several days.

Starscream heard the water cease running; Optimus finished bathing. The heavy pedesteps grew louder as Optimus arrived in the doorway, his frame still glistening in certain regions his white cloth hadn't dried. He almost sparkled.

Wiping himself down, the normally careful Prime threw the towel aside and ran excitedly over to the seeker, a way a lover would return to their mate after years apart. Scooping the seeker up off the berth, Optimus ravaged his neck with kisses upon kisses. The smaller frame squealed and squirmed, giggling loudly with a soft purr in its background. It was bliss.

Settling down, Optimus lowered the seeker, resting his helm gently alongside the other mech's. Starscream ran his servos up his broad shoulders. He could still feel the thickness of the wax he had used and the smell was intoxicating. The seeker shut his optics and lied back contently, Prime lying atop him.

"Mmm. I missed you," Optimus stated, venting happily.

Chirping in response the grey framed bot nodded in agreement, "You were gone so long. And Ratchet has brought us breakfast."

Optimus took a moment to just look into the seeker's glowing, ruby optics. The mech was truly art. He reached over and took a long swig of the Energon. Then, he allowed Starscream to drink the rest.

Squirming underneath his lover, Starscream's processor raced with multiple selfish and selfless naughty thoughts. _Perhaps he wants… m-more? Do I want more? Do I? … I do._

Optimus continued to look at his seeker, admiring his light features and pointed armor. His faceplate drifted closer and closer until his lips rested against Starscream's. The kiss was soft, graceful, elegant, long. It was beautiful. It was perfect… especially as the flier opening his mouth wider to slide his glossa from his mouth to his leader's. The warm, slick appendage fit perfectly in Optimus' oral cavity; he slid out his own to flick and entangle with Starscream's before pushing it fully into his mouth.

Slowly, but surely… the seeker's temperature rose and crept up; degree by degree he writhed and fell victim to lust. Twisting enough that Optimus understood, he rose up off the seeker, straddling him down to the berth. Optimus sat right against the top of his panel. Bearing his weight down against the seeker's rather sensitive equipment, Optimus rubbed his aft against him teasingly.

"O… oh," Starscream mewled wantonly. Bucking up to strike their panels together, Starscream panted; Optimus tilted his helm back and let out a deep moan, the noise resonating in the atmosphere. The soft sound slid along the walls, seeping into them before soaking the barriers. His noises… they were hypnotic and serenely falling from his derma. The Prime had never felt so alive… so young and carefree.

"Mmm… yes…" Optimus hummed, riding his codpiece against the seeker's. "N-nnh y-yes, Starscream, you feel so luscious against me."

The seeker blushed a bright, bright red. Optimus leaned in closely, panting out desperately to him with passion and need. "N-nngh… I-I w… want you to s-shove your spike u-up my-"

"Optimus!" Ratchet cried, the sound remarkably sharp through the walls.

Wincing slightly, Optimus vented out. Starscream merely whimpered, unable to complete his phrase. Ratchet continued to yelp from outside their door. Prime could only look mournfully to his delicate little seeker.

"… I am so s-sorry, Starscream… for I must go."

The seeker waved his servo up and shook his helm… shivering with his every intake.

"G... t-then g-go."

Lifting his wide servo, he nearly held Starscream's entire helm in his palm, caressing his cheekplate with his thumb digit.

"… I love you, Starscream."

Flushing, flinching, mewling, he opening his mouth blankly. "I-… O-Optimus, I love you t-too..."

The Autobot placed a kiss upon his forehelm. Then he exited without another sound.


	2. Chapter 2: Splinter

Starscream turned over in the berth. All he wanted to was watch Optimus breathe in and then out. Such sweet and innocent movements. He looked like the sweetheart that rescued him days ago from certain doom. Mm why couldn't he have given him something in the return? He owed him and he knew it. But now the price was bigger; now he had to repay Prime for this home, for his love and trustworthiness to him. Implicit trust… never ending trust. Primus, why couldn't Prime leave him be like the rest of the Autobots, Decepticons too in fact; why couldn't he have been mistreated and left to decay and rust by himself? … Well because Optimus knew he didn't want that. By the looks of it, neither did he.

Goodness look at the time: 1:33.

He nestled his way into Optimus Prime's uncovered front, pulling the soft down-blanket up past their shoulders. He must have been too heated earlier.

Optimus sighed. It was 3:45 in the morning and he'd been coming online during the night these past solar cycles. It was awful. He thought his overload earlier would have sent him off to dreamland like they always did. Primus, they felt damn good.

But there was no way he would disturb his little seeker from his much needed rest. Optimus turned his helm away from the ceiling to watch the tiny frame next to him bustle in its slumber. He cooed to Starscream. He mewled and crooned. The occasional purr passed his lips, although considering his size, it was more like an engine turning over. Nonetheless, Starscream liked hearing it. He did too in his sleep.

"Mmm… 3:56. Time for recharge again, sweetspark," he said calmly. Starscream was clutching the sheets by his mouth, nuzzling the fabric at Optimus' words.

"I love you… good night." And with that, Optimus kissed his helm and curled to the berth with his arm around his beloved. This would surely help him rest.

Starscream whimpered and turned over. Feeling the sheets against his back was better than being faceplate down, but something was missing.

He shifted once again. Nowhere was comfortable. Starscream grew more upset and frustrated by the microsecond and he lashed out, clawing the berth and writhing against the mat. Slowly he calmed, his angers leaving him fragment by fragment until he nuzzled his helm into the pillow as he turned back around onto his front. This was such a rough night…

He writhed again, rubbing a little against the mat with his hips moving in a steady undulating rhythm. Mmmh that felt _exquisite_.

The heating flier let out a small sound before he recalled his partner in the berth alongside him. Dear Primus did he feel this? No… Optimus was heavily doused in sleepiness; he was so tired looking even now, that was until he smiled softly and turned over to his right side. He was still in deep slumber.

Starscream told his processor over and over to remain quiet. He had learned how to be silent in overload from countless nights in his room, berth next to the wall where Soundwave was asleep. A single peep and he would have come over to check him thoroughly. Such a worrisome bot, always on his game.

Keeping an optic on his lover, he slowly crept back down, spreading his pedes enough to press his panel against the berthmat. The best objects were ones that eluded grasp. Teasing oneself was just such a turn on to him. After all, he and Optimus would practice together late at night when both were restless. However, he seemed fairly quiet in his recharge. Hopefully, Starscream would not wake him.

Naughtily, Starscream kept his optics focused on the sleeping giant. He rubbed against the underlying mattress and buried his moans into the puffy pillow in front of him.

"M-mmh mmff!" he wailed, the sounds muffled incredibly by the faceplateful of fabric.

Try as he might have not to, he leaked. Everything he would make would most likely not dry by morning… but this was a risk he was willing to take. What fun was playing without making a mess?

Static crept along him, tingling his stick-like frame to its core before he let out a hardly concealed yelp. He was racing through this process; there was no time for allowing his sounds to escape. The Autobot would be scared to death to see this. Surely startled. Then again it was awfully dark and- no, how dare he think this. Optimus would smack him or something worse; he'd probably boot him out of the room for being… mmh for being a bad boy.

Curling at the thought, he bucked sharply before overloading. Starscream bit the fabric until it nearly tore a hole. Primus and Unicron that felt splendid. And all the while Optimus was fast asleep. The seeker lie in his mess and that bot would never know.

The following morning, perhaps 9 or 10, Optimus awoke. He felt quite hungry. Well no wonder; his systems were pinging him with several alerts from his low fuel gage. Pushing down flatly with his servos, he lifted himself up from his impression in the berth. A new bed was going to be needed… this _slight_ back pain was getting to be a real bother.

Optimus rubbed his optics and glanced over at his berthmate who was cuddled cozily in the berth. He leant to the side, petting his helm softly, careful not to wake him. Lightly, ever so lightly he pulled the sheets up past his shoulders, keeping his heat close.

"Good morning," he whispered, before sitting all the way up and exiting.

Ratchet was in the main room when he arrived. He too was seated, downing his morning ration of Energon. Odd it seemed: Ratchet usually enjoyed eating alone...

This time, Bumblebee was seated directly beside him, making a strange noise. The yellow scout didn't have a ration to himself. Ratchet grabbed his and fed Bumblebee, tentatively giving him sips. Bumblebee gave coos of appreciation and nuzzled the medic's wide forearm. It… was a sweet gesture.

Optimus stood by and watched for a while as he leaned against the doorframe. The two of them together was not something unusual at all but it was rare to be able to witness it. Polar opposites they were, yet Ratchet treated that yellow mech as his own sparkling. Since the young mech's retrieval from an abandoned building, by no other than Ratchet himself, they had been inseparable at quite random moments. Not every minute was dedicated to one another, but the love was constant.

The smallest bot was chirping and the medic was cooing to him very quietly, obviously aware this was morning-ration time for _all_ bots in the base.

"Hush, Bee. The others might be near."

Squeaking and beeping was what Bumblebee responded with. Then he turned his helm to the doorway.

Optimus nodded to him and left with his nearly empty Energon container. He wished deeply that he hadn't been caught; he should have been quieter, or something else. Optimus wanted them to bond and feed and play with one another. Friendship was growing more precious each solar cycle, and there was nothing he relished more than having his team be his family.

Once he returned to his quarters, he found his seeker cross-peded on their berth.

"Oh. Hello, little seeker. Are you in need of something?" Optimus queried, walking alongside the mattress. The flier didn't move immediately until he was into Optimus' servos as he brushed along the collar of Starscream.

Shaking his helm, he spoke inwardly, "You. B-but I heard your medic earlier… he requests your assistance."

"I understand… but you appear distressed."

He shook his helm, ending with his vision geared downward. "I'll be well."

"… I feel you are not speaking the truth," Optimus stated, sitting down and drawing the other mech into his arms. Starscream looked deep through his ruby optics, mewling to his partner.

"I… I…" he began.

Optimus pressed a digit to his mouth, silencing him as he kissed him. "Tell me when you are ready. There is no pressure unless this force is hurting you."

Nodding, the flier arched up into the blue bot's arms, remaining close to him as he was carried out for another day with the Autobots.


End file.
